


Every Challenge Along the Way (With Courage I Will Face)

by psychoroach



Series: Hawaii 5-0 Pokemon World [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Danny and Steve investigate a Pokémon hording situation and procure Pokémon for Grace and Charlie.





	Every Challenge Along the Way (With Courage I Will Face)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and kudos!

Danny looked over at Steve as he drove them to their next case. "So why are we going on this case exactly?" He asked, glancing in the rearview mirror, watching Junior and Tani following them in Junior's truck. 

"Because, Danno, the HPD are swamped right now, so I volunteered us to go oversee things." Steve explained, scratching Castform's head as the little Pokemon chirruped from where it was sitting on Steve's hand, giggling anytime he turned the wheel. 

"Ok, ok." Danny agreed. "Well I guess I could think of worst ways to spend my day." 

Steve pulled up to the lot they were directed to and walked over to a red haired woman who was in charge of he local Pokemon adoption center. He introduced himself and Danny and then Junior and Tani. "So what've we got?" 

"Sadly, it's a case of Pokemon hording." She explained, shaking her head. "People grab Pokemon and either evolve them or breed them and then sell them off. They're almost always in pretty terrible shape and living in awful conditions. We needed you here to let us into the property and oversee everything on a legal standpoint." 

"Well I just so happen to have the key." Steve walked over and grabbed a pair of bolt cutters from the trunk of Danny's car. He took them to the large lock that was on the gate leading in and snapped it in half. He put them back as Danny lead the others inside the compound.

"Oh God." Danny cried out, catching Steve's attention.

"Danny?" Steve rushed in and what he saw took his breath for several seconds. There was at least thirty Pokemon spread around the area, all in various terrible conditions. Some had open wounds, some were far skinnier than they should've been and Steve had never in all his years (even in the Navy) seen something that made him feel so overwhelmed. "Ok so...let's..." He looked at the lady again.

"We'll grab the ones in the worst shape first." She said. "And ones who seem like they're about to break into fights." She stormed over in a show of balls that Danny hadn't even seen from Steve before, getting in between a Scyther and Tyranitar. "Ah ah ah ah!" She called out athoritatively. "No fighting!" 

Steve turned, figuring she had it handled and looked around to see what he could do. "Oh my God, Steve..." 

He turned to look at where Tani had called out to him and he darted over to where she was peeking into an enclosure. He peered in himself and swore. Huddled together were several Torchics. "Oh...hey...it's alright. Poor little guys. We'll get you out of there." He had been working with Danny's fire type Pokemon over the years so he knew to take it slow and easy as he took the little Pokemon out and put them in a carrier. "Shhh it's alright." 

Danny was over at the other end with Junior, helping to keep a list of Pokemon that were being freed. He looked down as a little blur darted toward him and he got a shin full of Eevee. He laughed and bent down. "Aww hey, sweetheart. You're just a friendly little one, huh?" It almost brought him to tears. The Pokemon there, despite the condition they were in and the squalor they lived in, just wanted to be loved and taken care of, it was like they knew they were being rescued. "Come here, squirt." He picked the Pokemon up and held it to his chest. "You know, I bet my son, Charlie, would like you." He murmured, smiling.

"Are you thinking about getting Charlie his first Pokemon, sir?" Junior asked as he carried a Squirtle out for a worker.

"Yeah, maybe. He's been bugging me for one since Gracie took back Litleo and adopted Torchic." Danny admitted. 

"Maybe you could get Grace a couple more from here." Steve walked over and patted Danny. "And get Charlie a couple as well. Normal types would be good for a kid his age." 

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Danny looked around. "Grace has been talking about water types. I wonder why." He looked up at Steve who just flashed him a grin. 

"Let me handle it." He offered. "I'll talk with the nice lady and see about adopting a couple." 

"Don't you dare get my little girl anything problematic." Danny threatened him.

"Would I do that?" Steve called over his shoulder. 

"Yes, in fact, you would." Danny muttered to himself, tucking the Eevee under his arm as he went back to what he was doing. 

"Ursa! Teddiursa!" He heard frantically.

"Lillipup! Pup! Pup! Lilli!" Danny got up and investigated, walking over to where what looked like a Bunnelby hutch was.

Two small dirty Pokemon, a Teddiursa and Lillipup, were huddled together, looking scared and frightened. The Eevee in his arms wiggled frantically and when Danny opened the hutch, it jumped in and went over to the two Pokemon, licking at them.

"Are you three the Three Poketeers then?" Danny asked, a small smile on his face. "Are you like...bffs or whatever? Awww I can't break you three apart. Rachel may throttle me." He knew if he wanted to get Eevee for Charlie, then he had to take Teddiursa and Lillipup. But they seemed like really good Pokemon for his son. 

Once everything had settled down and most of the Pokemon were off to the center, Steve walked over to Danny, holding a Politoed and a Mudkip in his arms. "Hey, look what I got for Grace." 

Danny looked up, a little dirty from helping out and laughed. "Politoed and Mudkip." 

"Very gentle water-types." Steve promised. "Easy going, perfect for a first time owner." 

"Huh well, seems great. Good job, Steven, color me shocked." Danny grinned. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been busy." Steve looked over the Lillipup, Eevee and Teddiursa Danny had crowded around him. 

"I thought for Charlie." Danny sighed. "Will you be my Super SEAL bodyguard incase Rachel tries to murder me?" 

Steve laughed. "Hey, I think those are great for Charlie. Lillipup and Eevee can be his playmates and Teddiursa are really good for comfort Pokemon. You told me how he sometimes doesn't like sleeping at night." 

"Yeah going through a scared of the dark phase." Danny shook his head. "Maybe you're right." 

"Ready to get out of here?" Steve asked.

"More than." Danny agreed. "Alright, let's move out little ones." He ushered the Pokemon out, laughing fondly when Teddiursa climbed up his back to hold onto him and Eevee and Vulpix played a small game of chase with each other. 

Danny got the three back home and changed out of his muddy clothes and into a pair of cotton shorts. "Ok, you three, let's go get a bath. You all need it big time." He went into his small bathroom and filled the tub up with water, putting in a splash of the bath wash he used for his own Pokemon. He wrangled them into the tub and sat on the edge of it, his feet in the water, as he began scrubbing at them. When he couldn't get Teddiursa's paws fully clean, he took out his Pokedex for tips.

"Teddiursa's paws become deeply embedded with Beedril honey." It chirped. 

"Well that explains it. Guess that's as clean as I'm going to get you." Danny mumbled.

Once all three were clean and he had them bundled into towels, he took out his own Pokeballs and let out Ponyta, Growlithe, and Flareon. "Hey you three, this is Charlie's new Pokemon. Be nice, huh? Ok? They're family now." 

There was a knock on the door and he walked over to it as the Pokemon started to get to know each other. Steve was on the other side, smiling at him. He held up a pack of Pokeballs in one hand and a pack of longboards in the other.

"Need it after the day we had." Danny let him in. 

"Tell me about out it." Steve laughed. "Oh hey here." He held out two other Pokeballs. "Mudkip and Politoed. I got them Pokeballs for you." 

"That was nice of you, babe." Danny took them and looked them over, letting the two Pokemon out to make nice with the others. "Hey, new Pokemon, let them in your circle, too." He called out. "I'm gonna need a bigger place." 

Steve laughed quietly. "Yeah definitely now. Uh, I have something for you." 

"What's that?" Danny eyed him.

"I couldn't help myself." Steve said. "I know you miss Litleo despite what you keep saying, even though you see him when you see Grace. I know you cuddle with Flareon, but...I thought you could use a smaller cuddle-buddy, too." He held out a Pokeball.

Danny stared at him. "You got me a Pokemon?" 

"Don't make a thing about it." Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Just look. I even took your type into account." 

Danny shook his head. "I can't believe you snuck in another Pokemon without me knowing." He clicked the button on the Pokeball and grinned when he saw the little Vulpix inside. It blinked owlishly a few seconds before looking up at Danny and Steve cutely. 

"Pix!" It chirped. 

"Aww, babe, she's perfect!" Danny bent and the Vulpix toddled over to him, sniffing at him. "Hi, sweetheart. Precious little thing, I'm your new daddy." 

Steve ignored the wave of warmth that washed over him as he watched Danny with the small Pokemon, feeling pretty proud of himself. 

Danny surprised the kids with their new Pokemon on the day he went and picked them up from Rachel's house. Charlie barreled out, holding onto his backpack while Grace followed at a more sedate pace. "Danno! Guess what?" 

"What's that, bubba?" Danny accepted the side hug from his son.

"Mom got me a Pokemon!" Charlie announced, beaming up at him.

"Mom wanted to get one over on you." Grace flashed him a grin as she put her things (and Charlie's) in the back of his car.

Danny blanched and made a face. "Did she? What...uh, what kind?" 

"Audino." Charlie unclipped a Pokeball from his pants and clicked the button. A small pale pink Pokemon appeared and Danny blinked a few times. 

"I...see..." He said. "Well guess what. Me and your mom had the same idea." 

"You got me a Pokemon?" Charlie looked up at him wide eyed.

"Come on, let's go to uncle Steve's." Danny helped him get in. "I'll show you there." Privately he thought about the fact that he was going to get one up on his ex if it killed him. 

They drove to Steve's and got settled in and Danny held out the three Pokeballs to Charlie.

"Three?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrows.

Danny smirked at her. "Yeah your mom's gonna have a fit." He said. 

"Careful, Danno, you almost sound gleeful." Steve joked, crossing his arms and watching the scene unfold.

Charlie clicked the Pokeballs open quickly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Eevee, Lillipup, Teddiursa!" He cheered. "Thanks, Danno!" He beamed and hugged Danny tightly.

"You're welcome, bubba." Danny hugged him back. "Why don't you go introduce them to Blastoise and Vaporeon." He suggested, as Charlie loved Steve's Pokemon.

Steve handed over the Pokeballs and Charlie raced out to the back linai. 

Danny looked over at Grace. "I got you something, too, monkey. Well uncle Steve did." 

"Really?" Grace looked between them.

Steve shrugged. "Danno mentioned you were looking into water types." 

Danny handed over the two Pokeballs and Grace eyed him before she clicked them open. The Politoed and Mudkip showed up and Grace put a hand over her mouth, grinning widely.

"Oh I was looking into Mudkip!" She announced. "And a friend of mine has a Politoed, she really loves it. Aww...thanks uncle Steve!" She threw herself at the other man and hugged him before hugging Danny as well.

"You're welcome, Gracie." Steve murmured fondly. 

Both children took to their Pokemon quickly and Rachel did not in fact make an attempt on Danny's life. She did, however, mention that Danny might want to get a bigger place. Steve laughed when Danny told him that and Danny made a rude gesture when the kids weren't looking at him.

Months went by and everything settled down. Danny sat with Steve out back of his property while Charlie was playing with the Pokemon nearby. He was up on Ponyta's back as they raced around the beach. Grace was at a birthday weekend for one of her friends and Rachel was out with Step-Stan having an anniversary dinner. "Things are going pretty good right now, huh, Danno?" 

"Yep, partner, I'd say they are." Danny clinked his longboard against Steve's in a toast.

"Danno! Guess what!" Charlie called out.

"What's that, bud?" Danny called, eyes closed.

"Eeevee evolved!" Charlie exclaimed.

Danny's eyes slammed opened.

"Eeevee's now Jolteon!" Charlie cheered.

Steve's eyes opened then as well and he and Danny shared a look. "Where'd he get a thunder stone?!" 

Almost in unison he and Danny hopped up and raced off, sand flying up behind them, Danny fighting the urge to curse up a blue streak. Maybe Rachel was going to kill him after all. He glared at Steve. "You just had to go and jinx it!" 

"You agreed!" Steve shot back and it devolved from there into one of their infamous arguments.


End file.
